Malcolm Harris
Malcolm Harris is the creator of Witch Girls. He is also known as Xbuilder and founded Manga Graphix and turned it into Channel M. Gallery At convention: MalcolmConvention.png|Promoting YouthQuake, Princess Lucinda and Witch Girls Adventures at a convention. QuakeLucindaCon.jpg LinkedIn A profile comes up on LinkIn related to this: Owner of Channel M Publishing, Comic Book Writer, Game designer, Screenwriter. The creator of the world of "Witch-Girls" Dallas/Fort Worth Area | Entertainment Current: Owner and writer of fine comics and games at Channel M Publishing Past: Character Designer at Dinitoons, Writer at Manga Graphix, Game Designer/writer at Game Designer and writer Education: DCCCD, adamson, University of North Texas Summary: Malcolm Harris was born May 2, 1970 in Dallas ,Texas. best known for creating the comic book Witch-Girls and Witch-Girls tales he is also known ... Bio From MySpace: On May 2 1970 as the age of Aquarius closed a child was born. Conceived from the thunder and lighting, the earth and mountain he was called Malcolm. Ok that’s not exactly how it happened but that’s my story and I’m sticking to it. My name is Malcolm and I’m a 30 year old comic book writer and game designer. It’s what I do and some people say I do it well. I’m 4 of 6 children. I’m known for fits of philosophical wisdom and bitter old man rage.Welcome to the sitcom that is my life. 2013 In 2013 Malcolm ran a Kickstarter campaign for a second edition of Witch Girls Adventures, called Book of Shadows. It had an initial goal of $2000 and an initial funding period from Mar 31, 2012 - May 10, 2012 (40 days) The breakdown of donators is as follows: *1 donated over 300 *2 donated over 200 *8 donated over 150 *3 donated over 130 *13 donated over 100 *9 donated over 75 *4 donated over 70 *6 donated over 60 *28 donated over 50 *71 donated over 20 *7 donated over 10 *7 donated over 1 After making over $8700 (well past the initial goal of $2000) on this campaign, as of August 2013 Malcolm has yet to release the second edition. He released a chart expressing financial goals beyond the initial 2000, promising rewards at various intervals. KickstarterGoalTiers.png These include: #Book of Shadows at $2000 #Free character guides for organizations/clubs at $4000 #A boxed edition batching rule book with director's screen and dice adventure book at $6000 #A hard cover edition with new comig intro at $8000 #13 Magazine issue 1.5 (updated to Book of Shadow Rules) at $10 000 (promised to donators of 50 or more) #Custom Witch Girls Dice and Dice Bag at $12 000 (promised to donators of 20 or more) #Commercial/Trailer for YouTube at $14 000 (disk copy promised to all donators) Promises that were made to those of various Kickstarter tier ranks as follows: Pledge $1 or more 7 backers Mortal-in-the-know- Your name will be placed in the back of the new book as a sponsor. Estimated delivery: Oct 2012 Pledge $10 or more 0 backers Friday the 13th , The Day of Shadows! Special day of shadows Thank you card. and your name on the sponsor page in the back of the book. Estimated delivery: Oct 2012 Pledge $10 or more 7 backers Watcher- A free copy of Witch Girls Character creation guide PDF complete with character creation rules and 10 page witch girls comic book adventure. Plus- Your name on the sponsor page in the back of the book Estimated delivery: Oct 2012 Pledge $20 or more 14 backers GAMES FOR GIRLS!; This is a special donation level. Half of this donation goes to the printing of Quick-Character Creation guides. The Guides will be give away to Girl Organizations and Schools to introduce them to gaming. Because of the nature of this donation we're offering a copy of the Character creation guide and a place on its special sponsor page. HELP US BRING GAMING TO GIRLS! Estimated delivery: Oct 2012 Pledge $20 or more 57 backers Associate: A PDF copy of Witch Girls Book of Shadows Plus- Your name on the sponsor page in the back of the book. Estimated delivery: Oct 2012 Pledge $50 or more 28 backers Contact- A physical copy of Witch Girls: Book of Shadows autographed by us. This copy will have a special cover for sponsors only. Plus- Your name on the sponsor page in the back of the book Estimated delivery: Oct 2012 Pledge $60 or more 10 backers Cohort- A physical copy of Witch Girls: Book of Shadows autographed by us. This copy will have a special cover for sponsors only. You also will receive a A PDF copy of the book. Plus- Your name on the sponsor page in the back of the book Estimated delivery: Oct 2012 Pledge $70 or more 4 backers European Contact- A physical copy of Witch Girls: Book of Shadows autographed by us. This copy will have a special cover for sponsors only. Plus- Your name on the sponsor page in the back of the book. This includes European shipping Estimated delivery: Oct 2012 Pledge $75 or more 9 backers Comrade in Magic- This donation level includes a physical copy of Witch Girls Adventures and Witch girls book of shadows. Book of Shadows will be the backer edition. Plus- Your name on the sponsor page in the back of the book Estimated delivery: Oct 2012 Pledge $100 or more 1 backer Contact in the East (Asia)- A physical copy of Witch Girls: Book of Shadows autographed by us. This copy will have a special cover for sponsors only. Plus- Your name on the sponsor page in the back of the book. This includes shipping to Asia. Estimated delivery: Oct 2012 Pledge $100 or more 2 backers Double-Double- This donation level offers you two physical copies of the book. You can get either the standard cover or your choice of the sponsor covers. Estimated delivery: Oct 2012 Pledge $100 or more 0 backers Hard Core friend U.S. - A Limited edition Hard copy copy of Witch Girls: Book of Shadows autographed by us. This copy will have a special cover for sponsors only. You also will receive a A PDF copy of the book. Plus- Your name on the sponsor page in the back of the book Estimated delivery: Nov 2012 Pledge $100 or more 2 backers Contact Down Under (Australia and New Zealand)- A physical copy of Witch Girls: Book of Shadows autographed by us. This copy will have a special cover for sponsors only. Plus- Your name on the sponsor page in the back of the book. This includes Australian or New Zealand shipping. Estimated delivery: Oct 2012 Pledge $100 or more 8 backers Big Box of Magic- United States You will receive a copy of the Witch Girls Book of Shadows box Edition with all the bells and whistles. Plus- Your name on the sponsor page. Estimated delivery: Nov 2012 Pledge $130 or more 0 backers Hard Core friend Canada, Mexico and South America. - A Limited edition Hard copy copy of Witch Girls: Book of Shadows autographed by us. This copy will have a special cover for sponsors only. You also will receive a A PDF copy of the book. Plus- Your name on the sponsor page in the back of the book Estimated delivery: Nov 2013 Pledge $130 or more 3 backers Big Box of Magic- Canada , Mexico and south America. You will receive a copy of the Witch Girls Book of Shadows box Edition with all the bells and whistles. Plus- Your name on the sponsor page Estimated delivery: Nov 2012 Pledge $150 or more 1 backer Hard Core friend Europe, Asia and Australia - A Limited edition Hard copy copy of Witch Girls: Book of Shadows autographed by us. This copy will have a special cover for sponsors only. You also will receive a A PDF copy of the book. Plus- Your name on the sponsor page in the back of the book Estimated delivery: Nov 2012 Pledge $150 or more 7 backers Big Box of Magic- Europe, Australia and Asia Big Box of Magic- United States You will receive a copy of the Witch Girls Book of Shadows box Edition with all the bells and whistles. Plus- Your name on the sponsor page Estimated delivery: Nov 2012 Pledge $150 or more 1 backer BFF- A physical copy of Witch Girls: Book of Shadows(Sponsor Editions) autographed by us and a cameo appearance by you drawn into our book. Also included is a Witch Girls Book of Shadows T-Shirt. Plus- Your name on the sponsor page in the back of the book Estimated delivery: Oct 2012 Pledge $200 or more 0 backers Retailer- This is a special donation level for game and comic store retailers. It includes 5 Autograph copies of the rule book and 50 promotional posters. Estimated delivery: Oct 2012 Pledge $200 or more 2 backers Guardian- A physical copy of Witch Girls: Book of Shadows (Sponsor Editions) autographed by us and a cameo appearance by you drawn into our book. Also included is a Witch Girls Book of Shadows T-Shirt. We're also throwing in A Witch Girls Book of Shadows Poster and a Copy of our PDF/Music CD. Plus- Your name on the sponsor page in the back of the book Estimated delivery: Oct 2012 Pledge $300 or more 1 backer Limited (9 left of 10) Mystic Elder- This donation level includes A Boxed edition of Witch Girls Adventure, 2 character creation guides, T-Shirt, You in a cameo illustration,Witch Girls Poster, 2 Witch Girls Comics and Your name on the sponsor page under the exclusive Mystic Elder listing. Estimated delivery: Oct 2012 See also *Haily Harris is mentioned as depicting Polly St. John in the Beyond Convention film Links URLs *MangaGraphix (at) aol.com was e-mail address in 2007 *MagiqueTV.com an old web site based on Magique, the film that inspired Witch Girls comics Profiles *Amazon Studios *ComicVine *Epilogue.net *Facebook *FanFiction.Net (joined 2003) **Morality Check (related to Sabrina the Teenage Witch) published 2003 **The Door Infinite (Witch Girls Adventures) published 2007 *Indie GoGo *LinkedIn profile *Livejournal account "xbuilder" :*described as "The Imagi-dome" was active from April 21, 2003 to November 8, 2009. *Vimeo Category:People